De la Vida y otros Temas
by Ariadna
Summary: Sora está en una ciudad extraña... y la suerte la lleva a encontrarse con un viejo amigo.


**De la vida y otros temas.**

_Por: Ariadna._

Sora caminaba distraída por las calles de Shinjuku. ¡Por los dioses, el distrito era enorme! Encontrar la dirección de vuelta al hotel le resultó más complicado de lo que previó, y para peor, comenzaría a oscurecer de un momento a otro...

Sus vestimentas no la diferenciaban de la gran población que se movía de aquí a allá por las calles, pero su largo cabello colorín si la distinguía, moviéndose por si sólo suelto sobre su espalda, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, nerviosa por su situación actual.

Estaba totalmente perdida.

Ya estaba pensando que hacer tal viaje fue una muy mala idea cuando...

"Oh, perdón."

Chocó de frente con otra persona, estando ambos lo suficientemente distraídos para que con el golpe se empujaran mutuamente al suelo.

"No, fue mi culpa. No miré por donde iba..."

Ella se frotó la espalda en el lugar donde se golpeó con la caída, pero no se quejó. Levantó la vista para mirar al hombre que le provocó el accidente, y sus ojos se mantuvieron conectados, con cierto aire familiar llamándoles la atención y...

"Disculpe, ¿La conozco de alguna parte?" Le preguntó él, ofreciéndole la extensión de su brazo para que ambos pudieran ponerse de pies a la vez.

"¿Eh? No lo creo, acabo de llegar a la ciudad." Aseguró ella, dudosa.

"No me refiero a eso... De antes, su voz me es familiar." Insistió él.

Sora comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Aquel tipo le impedía el paso y no quería dejarla ir, mirándola con extrañeza. Un infundado pánico la hizo pensar que si él seguía insistiendo de esa manera tendría que salir huyendo...

Pero al hombre se le iluminó el rostro, sonriendo de una forma que fue imposible para la mujer encontrar desagradable.

"¡Sora! ¡Takenouchi Sora!"

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?"

"¿No me reconoces?" El hombre se indicó a si mismo, frenético.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento. La verdad es que no conocía muchos rubios, mucho menos naturales. Él era alto, sí, y sus ojos grandes y cristalinos. Su apariencia no era para nada la de un japonés común.

Finalmente el hombre se cansó de esperar una respuesta y exclamó:

"Soy yo, ¡Ishida Yamato!"

"...¡¿Yamato?!"

---------------------------

"Jaja, ¿De verdad te asusté? Lo siento mucho."

"Hablo en serio. Si estás en un lugar extraño y un tipo cualquiera se te queda mirando es obvio que te entrará el pánico. Puede pasar cualquier cosa en una ciudad tan grande como esta..."

Sora jugó con el contenido de su bebida mientras hablaba, ahora con total naturalidad y calma, con aquel con quien había chocado hace no tanto rato atrás. Luego de tal particular reencuentro, ambos amigos decidieron ponerse al día en un bar cercano y ver que había sido de ellos todos esos tantos años.

"¿Y qué haces en Shinjuku, de todas maneras?"

"Busco trabajo."

"¿Trabajo? ¿Te mudarás acá?"

"Eso creo." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es una larga historia..."

"Pues estoy aquí para escucharla ¿No?" Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno..." La colorina suspiró. "Necesito un cambio de aires, y Jou me llenó una solicitud para un hospital acá. Supongo que no podía negarme a una buena oferta de trabajo."

"¿Jou?" Los ojos de Yamato brillaron. "¿El mismo Jou? ¿Cómo está él?"

"Bien, bien." Ella sonrió, recordando al mejor amigo que dejó atrás por la ocurrencia de viajar. "Al final fue doctor como su padre quiso, pero se mudó a vivir a Kobe. Tiene una novia desde hace un par de años allí y todo, ahora viven juntos."

"Le ha ido muy bien entonces." Opinó el rubio. "Me alegro por él. ¿Sabes algo más de los otros? ¿Cómo está Taichi?"

"¿Taichi?" Sora hizo una pausa, recordando a su otro amigo. "No lo sé, hace mucho que no lo veo..."

"¿Cómo?" Yamato pestañeó, confundido. "Pensé que ustedes dos estarían casados o algo así..."

La mujer miro a Ishida como si fuera un extraterrestre, pero él parecía estar hablando en serio.

"¿Taichi y yo?" Cuestionó, alzando una ceja. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Er, bueno, siempre hacían todo juntos cuando éramos pequeños. Debo reconocer que sentí algo de envidia por su relación..."

"Taichi es mi AMIGO." Sora rió. "Nos conocemos desde los cinco años. Era normal que en esa época hiciéramos todo juntos, éramos casi hermanos. Pero nunca pasamos de ese nivel..."

"Ah, ya veo..." El rubio se sonrojó un poco ante su suposición errada.

"De todas maneras, sólo estoy en contacto con Jou." Ella continuó. "¡Hace siglos que no hablo con los demás!"

"A veces oigo noticias de parte de Koushirou y Mimi." Contó él. "Pero nadie más..."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo están ellos?" Sora dejó de jugar con su vaso y se sirvió lo que le quedaba de su bebida.

"Bien. Doce años casados y tres hijos."

La mujer lanzó todo la bebida que contenía en su boca hacia Yamato, sorprendida.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿¿Casados??" Exclamó.

"Así es." Comentó él a la vez que trataba de limpiarse la cara. "Me sorprendió a mí también cuando me contaron, pero nunca para tanto..."

Sora se disculpó y avergonzada le pasó su pañuelo por el rostro.

"Lo siento, es que nunca imaginé que esos dos acabaran juntos... ¡Y con tres hijos!"

"Masami, Keisuke y la pequeña Hotaru. Hace poco me mandaron una foto de cuando Hotaru nació." Yamato saco la imagen de su billetera. "Dijeron que se pondrían a buscar a los demás para una gran reunión. Con nuestro encuentro quizá se haga más fácil."

"Ya lo creo." Concordó ella, mirando con detención la fotografía. "¡Qué lindos! Oh, Mimi y Koushirou tienen mucha suerte."

A Sora le invadió la nostalgia repentina... Yamato aprovechó el silencio y pidió otra ronda de bebidas.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Le preguntó su amigo, después de que el mesero fuera a encargar lo pedido. "¿Ninguna familia de tu parte?"

El rostro de Sora pareció ensombrecerse un poco y lanzó un pequeño bufido, apoyando la quijada sobre su mano cerrada.

"Divorciada. Al final nada resultó." Explicó, casi de mala gana. "Por suerte no tuvimos hijos..."

"Oh, siento haber preguntado." Ishida pareció sorprendido por la respuesta. "Curioso. Siempre imaginé que con quien quiera que te casaras sería para siempre."

"¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?"

El giró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"No sé. Supuse que al ser la portadora del Amor te resultaría fácil encontrar el verdadero…"

"¡JA! Ojalá fuera así." Sora se tomó el comentario con humor y sonrió. "¿Y qué dices tú? No has dicho nada de ti aún... Yo no te vi más desde la última reunión. Poco antes tus padres se habían reconciliado, ¿No?, y te mudaste a casa de Takeru y tu mamá con tu padre."

"No hay mucho que decir. Luego de terminar la preparatoria estudie pedagogía y me vine a vivir aquí. Soy profesor de música en una escuela de primaria."

"¿Y qué pasó con tu idea de músico famoso?"

"Nada, me di cuenta que no todo es posible." Se cruzó de brazos. "Además, prefiero la enseñanza. Me gustan los niños."

"¿Y tienes alguna novia o algo más serio?" Sora estaba extremadamente curiosa.

Yamato tomó su tiempo en responder, pues el mesero volvió con dos vasos nuevos.

"Venía hoy de terminar con una..." Relató al fin, casi tratando de restarle importancia, sin lograrlo.

"¿Y por qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros, notablemente incómodo con el tema.

"Se fue la chispa." Se limitó a replicar. "Odio que pase eso, pero simplemente no he logrado encontrar a mi media naranja."

"Quién diría que el serio y distante Ishida Yamato fuera un romántico empedernido." Bromeó su amiga.

"¿Distante?" Él parpadeó. "¿De pequeños me encontrabas distante?"

"Mmm..." Takenouchi pausó, tratando de hacer memoria. "Supongo que sí... Salvo por Takeru, pues no pasabas mucho tiempo con nosotros. Pero es igual, Koushirou también era distante y no dejó nunca de ser muy amable y atento por eso, lo mismo contigo."

"¿Koushirou atento?" Ishida rió, negando con la cabeza. "No lo creo, ¡Se quedaba tan pegado a su computadora que ni se enteraba si un digimon virus estaba en su espalda!"

"Jaja, cierto, cierto, retiro lo dicho... Pero aún así, ¿Entonces ninguna chica en tu vida?"

"Mi sobrina."

"¿Takeru tiene hijos?"

"Una niña. Se llama Noemi. La madre murió hace poco."

"Oh..."

Callaron un momento más, tomando sus nuevas bebidas.

"Dijiste que trabajarías en un hospital..." Recordó de pronto el hombre. "¿Eres médico?"

"No, no me dio para eso." Sora cerró los ojos e indicó un "No" con el dedo índice. "En principio ni siquiera estudié medicina. Primero estudié algo de turismo pero no me fue bien, y luego decidí cambiar de carrera." Pasó una mano por sus cabellos para apartárselos de la cara. "Soy enfermera. Creo que así tengo una mejor relación con los pacientes, además que trabajo con niños en la sección pediatría, me gusta estar cerca de ellos."

"Ya veo." Él asintió "La misma razón por la que me hice profesor. Creo que de alguna manera eso me recuerda cuando nosotros éramos niños y vivíamos nuestras aventuras."

"Me pregunto si la puerta del Mundo Digital se volverá ha abrir algún día..." Murmuró la colorina de pronto.

"Yo espero que no." Yamato frunció el ceño.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?"

"Uno," Indicó con sus dedos. "Porque eso significa peligro. Y dos, porque no seriamos nosotros los que viajaríamos allá."

"¿Crees que no?"

"Gennai y los digimon nos llamaban 'Niños Elegidos', yo no veo que seamos muy niños ahora." Su comentario fue totalmente sarcástico. "De seguro escogerán a alguien mas para salvar el Mundo Digital."

"Mmm... Sí, nos quitaría la etiqueta de 'especiales' que adquirimos desde entonces." Reconoció la mujer, con expresión desilusionada.

"Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo, Sora." Dijo él, finalmente.

"Lo mismo digo, Yamato." Ella le sonrió. "Te echaba de menos."

---------------------------

Las horas pasaron y el par se dejó hundir en un mar de recuerdos acompañados de buenas bebidas. Ya mucho más noche, Yamato guió a su amiga hasta el hotel donde estaba alojando.

"Ya llegamos." Anunció, viendo la entrada del lugar.

"Gracias." Dijo ella. "Sin ti jamás hubiese encontrado el hotel."

"De nada." Él sonrió. "Oye, si vas a vivir acá sólo dime y te ayudaré a buscar un departamento."

"Eso sería genial, gracias." Suspiró aliviada. "Necesito aprender a ubicarme por aquí... ¡Tokio es más grande de lo que recordaba!"

"Ni tanto, ya te acostumbrarás." El hombre rió y después miro su reloj. "Ya, es tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, tengo clases."

"Entonces hasta luego." Dijo ella rápidamente. "Ya tengo tu número, así que apenas me confirmen para el trabajo te llamaré."

"Hazlo antes si quieres."

Sora amplió su sonrisa.

"Sí, lo haré."

Silencio. Yamato pareció dudar. Había algo que necesitaba decir.

"Er... ¿Sora?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me preguntaba..." Volvió a dudar, desviando la mirada. "¿Te parecería bien si un día de estos te invito a tomar unos tragos o a bailar?"

Takenouchi parpadeó.

"¿No es eso lo que acabamos de hacer?"

"Ajá, pero me refiero... Como una cita."

Sora pestañó un par de veces más. Ishida Yamato estaba... ¿Ruborizado?

La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Si es una cita..." Le respondió. "Me encantaría."

**Fin**


End file.
